


warm wine and silence

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Marvel [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Community: femslash100, F/F, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1696016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t that Jane was unfriendly, she just couldn’t keep up with the buzzing merriment around her on Asgard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	warm wine and silence

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag prompt: Jane/Frigga - gold. When I was finished writing, I realized I misread the prompt word as "celebrating," which was the previous prompt word. But I somehow got gold in the fic a little bit anyways, so I hope this suffices!

Jane sat at one of the heavy tables laden with food and drink while the entire populace of Asgard celebrated around her.  Asgard was so much more than she ever imagined—bright, beautiful, and full of advanced scientific technology she had only ever dreamed about.

But much like on earth, she was often left on the sidelines when there was a party.  It wasn’t that Jane was unfriendly, she just couldn’t keep up with the buzzing merriment around her—Thor and Fandral drank and laughed, voices booming off the walls, and Sif danced with every man and woman in sight.

It was lovely, but it just wasn’t _Jane_.

Right as the swell of the party began to overwhelm her, what felt like a warm cloak surrounded her body, dipping her into comfortable silence.  The world seemed to shimmer gold.  A figure slid next to her on the bench.

“Lady Jane, you look as if you are in need of relief.”  Frigga smiled, her honey-gold hair warm in the lamplight.

Jane looked around and saw men and women laughing and speaking, but couldn’t hear a thing.  “What happened?”

Frigga faced Jane and took Jane’s hand in her own.  “It’s a silence spell.  For when you need a moment with yourself.”

Jane smiled, biting her lip.  “Thank you, it’s perfect.” 

Frigga nodded, and took a cup of warm mulled wine from the table.  “Let us drink together and enjoy the evening.”

Jane took the drink, their fingers still tangled together.


End file.
